


The Twilight Zone

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Cake Shop AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: The Hunt Twins own their own cake shop.Larry is their unfortunate customer.





	The Twilight Zone

Arago wasn’t a people person. He was brash and blunt, with a permanent scowling expression on his face. One would wonder why he was tasked to be on the register, dealing with customers. Larry guessed that the screw-up needed a job and Ewan gave him one. At least he wasn’t the one in the kitchen or else the place would have burnt down within a month… if they were lucky.

The customer shook his head, snapping out of his thought as he entered the cake shop. A chime of a little bell was heard, alerting the shopkeeper. “Welcom–eeeeeugh, it’s you.”

Larry returned the obvious frown with an equally annoyed sneer of his own. “Really now? Is that how you treat your customers?”

“No. That’s how I treat assholes.” Arago replied without missing a beat. “What do you want Lashes?”

Lashes. Really. This guy never grew up. “I’m here to buy a cake, Sucker.”

Arago perked up at the answer. “Oh.” There was a split second where Larry thought Arago was smiling at him before he blinked and whatever that caused the delusion was gone. Arago stepped away from the cashier and then there was that smile again. Larry finally realized he was in the Twilight Zone.

“Are you here for Ewan’s cheesecake?” The guy actually sounded excited of all things. It gave Larry a shudder down his spine. “Everyone is here for Ewan’s cheesecake. But honestly, I like the opera cake better.” He rocked on his heels once and ended his sentence with a happy hum. “Or the candy bar. Classic.”

“Candy bar.” Larry repeated with an incredulous stare as he tried to find anything that might reveal whatever trick Arago was playing on him.

“Yeah! He made a new recipe! With raisin and caramel and stuff! I thought it was gonna suck but it doesn’t!” He gushed. Arago gushed. And if Larry was the type to be honest to himself he would admit that it was kinda cute. But he rather kept his sanity intact, and even thinking of the possibility that the younger Hunt can be cute was a mind break of its own. “So, what do you want to buy?” Arago turned his head toward Larry. The gleaming, childish adoration in his eyes was the last straw.

“I think I need to lay down…” The blond murmured. Before Arago could ask what he meant, Larry cut him off. “Just…. an apple pie. It would do.”

With a grin, Arago wrapped the pie for him. Somehow Larry ended up buying a bundle of chocolate biscuits too, walking out of the shop with a dazed expression on his face. He vaguely heard two children whispering and giggling. “Must be his first time here.”

Larry decided he didn’t want to deal with this. His niece and nephews could buy their own goddamn pie here by their own next time.


End file.
